


Beat The Devil

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean Winchester, drabble challenge, word:- light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- light.  Dean wants to be the one to kill Lucifer. Dean POV.





	Beat The Devil

I hate Lucifer, not because of who he is or what he can do; he's just a trumped-up angel, after all. I hate him because of what he did to my brother.

Sammy's never really gotten over his fear of the fucker and when I see that scared look on his face, the wide-eyed terror in his eyes, I want to take a sledgehammer and smash Lucifer to dust.

:

Sam shouldn't have had to suffer like that. He never talks about his time in the Cage but I know he must still feel the pain, the fear, the utter despair of being at the mercy of a malevolent being.

God knows, I remember every moment of what I suffered in the Pit; he must too.

:

Yet for all their evilness, demons were once human, they had a soul, they still do, though it's twisted and black. Even so, some demons, like Crowley and Meg, can show empathy, even friendship and sacrifice.

But angels have no soul, no true emotions. They're the supernatural equivalent of soulless Sam and like him merely emulate human behaviour, even though they don't feel anything at all.

:

I've killed a lot of supernatural creatures since I was no more than a kid, but killing Lucifer, and I WILL kill him, is gonna be the culmination of my entire life.

I'm gonna do it. I want to do it. I'm the big brother, it's my job to protect my baby brother and if at times I've let him down, I hope ganking Lucifer makes up for it.

'Whatever it takes!' That's gonna be my motto. I want to see Sam's face light up with relief when I shove an angel blade though the douche's black heart.


End file.
